narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto-Fanon Central Wiki:Rinnegan policy
This policy deals with the use of the Rinnegan dōjutsu on the wiki. It was created by User:TrueShinobi to combat the future overrun of the Rinnegan. Overview While we try not to be so strict about the rules here on our grand wikia, their will still have to be rules which many of you will not like such as this one. This one policy was created to restrict the Rinnegan so not everybody is allowed to possess the Rinnegan. While it is the most popular item everybody wants, if we just let everybody have it then it wouldn't be special anymore. Since were making it difficult to get, everybody will try to obtain it, most will fail but in the process they will have written better characters which in the long run is better the the Rinnegan. To those that do obtain it though will feel as if they accomplished something grand, it will only be obtained by those who truly wish to seek it for more than power. Rules #First you cannot add the Rinnegan to any of your characters without permission. The only one who has power to give the Rinnegan is The Sage Of Six Paths. No other admin has the power to do this, and as such if a administrator grants it to another they will also face the consequences. Also don't ask for the Rinnegan is your still new to this site, also you must have at least 4 months of experience on this site. You also must not have gotten in any sort of trouble prior to asking for the Rinnegan. # When you have the Rinnegan, you must come up with your own jutsu. This means no Shinrai Tensei, while this might make most of you mad you must understand. The only reason both Nagato and Madara had it was that, they used the same eyes. Every user of the Rinnegan is different, they will each use it in different ways then Madara. The power it grants is vast and will cover a lot of different things, this is why no two users will ever have the same abilities. So before asking for the Rinnegan you are required to make one jutsu; which expresses how you will use the eyes. It must require a good detailed summary of what it does, which path it is from, and a weakness of it. The Six Paths Technique is only a template in which your powers grow from. # When asking for the Rinnegan you will post a message on my wall titled Characters Name Here; Request for Rinnegan. In the actual message you will link to me the Jutsu you made, the character you wish for me to give the Rinnegan to, and a very detailed story about how you awoken the Rinnegan. This Story must be unique, and a whole page dedicated to it. You must explain to me also why he needs the rinnegan, how does it change his life, how does he affect the world around him, and how others see him. Obviously he will see the world differently through those eyes. Also something I will be very strict on is how he obtains it, I will not except a user of the Sharingan, or a Senju. No mixing bloodlines and if you decided to try it anyway, depending on your character their is a small chance you might succeed. If i fail you from obtaining it you can always try again however many times you want to. # In the rare chance I pass you, their are still guidelines you must follow with your character. Aside from making your own original jutsu, you cannot have all 6 paths. When i pass you I will grant you the use of only one path. This is to make you work for the rest, your character must develop in a story significantly before I will award you the use of a second path. I choose which path you obtain and in which order, although you can request for one. The Deva Path is off limits for the first one granted, I know may will go after it considering its power. Also once you pass along with the Path you are granted, your character will also be allowed to learn all 5 Chakra Natures as well and Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release. Remember your character will not be incredibly power to begin with and will not be given the Rinnegan until he is already a well done character. Your only allowed to make one character with the Rinnegan, I will not grant more the one to a single user. Also all Rinnegan users who were made before this policy took place will be grandfathered in, meaning they will not be deleted. However they will lose their abilties and will only be granted one path that I choose. Implanted Rinnegan Implanting a Rinnegan which has been stolen from another character has been limited because of the sheer power the eyes possess. #You will be not be able to deactivate the Rinnegan once implanted even if you have stolen a Mastered Rinnegan. #Like all Rinnegan users you will gain all 5 chakra natures and Yin, Yang, and Ying-Yang Release. #Unlike real Rinnegan users, those who implant the eyes will not gain the 40 jutsu limit and still have 30 jutsu slots. #You will not be allowed to use any canon jutsu from the Rinnegan even if it is unlocked by that Rinnegan’s original user. You are only allowed to have 6 Rinnegan technique's, one for each path that is unlocked and they must be ones that the originator of the Rinnegan's eye created. You are however allowed to use Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly life only if its unlocked already. If not then you can’t unlock it ever. One cannot make jutsu's or abilities similar to the Rinnegan. These will defeat the whole purpose of this policy so, in order to keep things organized. I will automatically delete any pages that resemble the Rinnegan in any shape or form. ALL POLICIES MUST BE USED ON EXISTING CHARACTERS, DO NOT CREATE A NEW CHARACTER FOR THE TECHNIQUE THIS POLICY BRINGS. IT MUST BE ON A ALREADY WELL DONE CHARACTER AND YOU CANT DELETE ALL YOUR TECHNIQUES TO ADD THE NEW ONES. Application Form Also do not write the actual question in the message just number each answer thank you. Title of Message:Characters Name Here; Request for Rinnegan Applying Character: Inspection Technique: (MUST BE YOUR OWN!) How will your character awaken this dōjutsu?:(I expect several paragraphs on this) Do they meet all the canon requirements?: How do they meet canon requirements?: Briefly but in detail explain what the Rinnegan will do for your character if approved: How will the character improve and utilize the Rinnegan rather than copying canon users?: What is your complete reasoning wanting the Rinnegan?: Which path do you favor to use the most?: Consequences If any of the rules the policy put into place aren't followed then the following punishments will be put into place: *First Offense: Warning; User must remove the unapproved Rinnegan and associated content from the character in question, or it will suffer deletion. *Second Offense: Warning; Deletion of Character or Article in possession of unapproved content. *Third Offense: Deletion of unapproved content. One week ban. *Fourth Offense: Deletion of unapproved content. One month ban. *Fifth Offense: Deletion of unapproved content. Permanent ban from Naruto Fanon-Central. Thank you for your time